WatchMojo.com
'''WatchMojo.com '''is a video content producer and publisher that is situated in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. The company was created by media executive and entrepreneur Ashkan Karbasfrooshan, Raphael Daigneault and Christine Voulieris in 2005, with the WatchMojo.com website being launched on Janurary 23, 2006. WatchMojo.com is the official YouTube channel for watchmojo.com. The channel uploads 2-3 videos a day, generally consisting of Top 10 Lists. Some of their videos include other topics such as their series of Superhero Origins and the counterpart Supervillain Origins. History Ashkan Karbasfrooshan, Raphael Daigneault and Christine Voulieris co-founded WatchMojo in 2005 after the previous site that Karbasfrooshan was an executive of, AskMen, was acquired by IGN. While at AskMen, Karbasfrooshan ran ad sales while writing on business, pop culture and lifestyle topics. He launched and wrote AskMen.com's Top 10 lists under various pen names and also served as the resident interviewer, interviewing celebrities and newsmakers like Hugh Hefner and Joe Montana. Throughout 2005, the WatchMojo team experimented with video content formats with a focus on streeters, skits and how to videos. In December 2005, Karbasfrooshan and IGN parted ways amicably and on January 23, 2006 WatchMojo.com was launched. In March 2006, News Corporation, IGN and AskMen filed a lawsuit alleging that Karbasfrooshan had violated his non-competition agreement, seeking an injunction and requiring Karbasfrooshan to shut down WatchMojo. Maintaining that the lawsuit was frivolous and without merit, Karbasfrooshan represented himself and defended WatchMojo, prevailing in the trial. Karbasfrooshan had no legal training or background, but nonetheless managed to defeat News Corporation's trial lawyers from Fasken Martineau, one of Canada's leading law firms. The case ended with WatchMojo continuing to operate; subsequently various units of News Corp., including MySpace, Hulu and IGN, began to license WatchMojo's content. While many media companies work with WatchMojo to promote their releases and in turn license WatchMojo's videos on their own media properties, Karbasfrooshan has developed into a leading authority on copyright law and Fair Use, writing multiple articles on the topic in his regular MediaPost column. Content WatchMojo.com produces close to 100 new videos and over 1,000 minutes of content each month. WatchMojo has evolved into suggestion-based videos which relies on it's users ideas for videos. Majority of the videos are in English, with hundreds of them also in French and Spanish. The company's mission is to "inform and entertain" and covers the "people, places and things that have shaped pop culture" with short 5-10 minute videos. Over the years, WatchMojo has covered a variety of topics and evolved it's progamming over the years; *Categories: (2006-09 focus) such as auto, business and technology, comedy, education, fashion, film, health and fitness, history, lifestyle, music, science and space, sports, travel, and video games. *Themes: (2009-11 focus) that cut across Categories and include Biographies, Top 10s, Profiles, How To's, Versus, Interviews. WatchMojo has interviewed prominent authors, musicians, actors, directors and news-makers; including Lady Gaga, Justin Bieber, Anthony Bourdain, LMFAO and many others. *This Day in Video: (2011-12 focus), which covers noteworthy Births, Deaths, Anniversaries and Releases on the date of their anniversary. *Viewer Suggestions: (2013–present), which are then voted on by other viewers and selected by the WatchMojo team and then converted into videos. WatchMojo doesn't feature user-created content, nor does it allow for any such thing on it's website. However, users can suggest video ideas and vote for entries on Top 10 Lists. While the company's content suits both men and women, nearly 85% of the company's YouTube audience is male and over 90% of its YouTube subscribers are men, with 78% of those being 18-34. List Of Subscriber Milestones • NOTE TO BE FINISHED LATER TODAY WatchMojo.com Hit 50 Subscribers On February 13 2012 WatchMojo.com Hit 75 Subscribers On September 22 WatchMojo.com Hit 100 Subscribers On December 1 2012 WatchMojo.com Hit 200 Subscribers On April 17 2013 WatchMojo.com Hit 300 Subscribers On June 1 WatchMojo.com Hit 400 Subscribers On July 1 WatchMojo.com Hit 500 Subscribers On July 27 WatchMojo.com Hit 600 Subscribers On August 15 WatchMojo.com Hit 700 Subscribers On September 2 WatchMojo.com Hit 800 Subscribers On September 22 WatchMojo.com Hit 900 Subscribers On October 12 WatchMojo.com Hit 1Million Subscribers On October 26 2013 WatchMojo.com Hit 2Million Subscribers On January 25 2014 WatchMojo.com Hit 3Million Subscribers On March 7 WatchMojo.com Hit 4Million Subscribers On June 4 WatchMojo.com Hit 5Million Subscribers On August 26 WatchMojo.com Hit 6Million Subscribers On December 6 WatchMojo.com Hit 7Million Subscribers On February 27 2015 WatchMojo.com Hit 8Million Subscribers On May 21 2015 WatchMojo.com Hit 9Million Subscribers On August 14 2015 Distribution WatchMojo distrubutes it's videos through many different ways; *Internet: The company uploads videos to YouTube, it's own website and many other media outlets such as AOL, Yahoo and MSN. Videos are also uploaded to many other sites which have a partnership with the company. *Out-of-home: WatchMojo's videos can be seen in taxi cabs, buses, cruise ships, malls, gyms, airports, gas stations and many other retail outlets. *Connected devices: Videos can be played through consoles like Xbox due to partnerships, as well as the company's own apps. *Mobile: WatchMojo's videos can be watched on mobile devices. Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views